


Book Sorting

by Pangrim



Series: Alois is a Good Dad [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alois is trying his best and his best is pretty darn good, Hi I can’t sleep so I guess I’m writing another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Alois finds Cyril in the library, trying to finish his cleaning.
Relationships: Cyril & Alois Rangeld
Series: Alois is a Good Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Book Sorting

Cyril stood and stared at the shelves of the library. With a sigh, he pulled out a few books. He put the blue books with the blue books, and the green books with the green books. 

He stared at the beginning piles, then shook his head. “No, that’s not right...”

He unstacked the books, and stared for a few more moments. 

“Most people sort books...yeah, I got it now!” He looked closely at the titles of the books. “Yeah, this thing looks like this one...so it should go with that one.”

Cyril began to stack the books based upon the first letter he saw on the front. He knew that there was a certain order that the symbols were supposed to go in, but he was tired. He was not sure if he could even try to remember the proper order. 

“Ah, is that you, Cyril?” A booming voice made the poor teenager jump. Alois strode into the library, a wide smile on his face. 

“Mister, uh I mean, Sir Alois?” Cyril tried. 

Alois patted him on the back. “Ah, just call me Alois!” He beamed. 

“Why’re you here?” Cyril tried to focus on the books. 

“Is something the matter? Did I scatter dirt around?” Alois lifted his feet, looking around the floor. 

Cyril shook his head. “Nah. I just wanna know why you’re in the library. Didn’t you have a appointment today?”

Alois shook his head. “I already spoke with Archbishop Rhea and the Cardinals.” He paused. “We had a lot of fun birdwatching!” He laughed deeply. 

Cyril stared at him for a moment, then turned back to the books. 

Alois accepted his loss and looked at the books. “Oh, doing some light reading? Some of these books look heavy!”

After his second joke was once again met with only his own laughter, Alois decided to take a brief break from his attempts. 

“Nah. I’m sorting the shelves.” Cyril told him, tapping his own cheek slightly as he tried to think the order of the letters again. He had the first three correct he knew, but didn’t know the exact order after that one. 

“Oh, is that so?” Alois looked at them. 

“Yeah. I got the A-B-C in a row. And the M-N are there. Oh yeah, and the F-E. And those two.” He pointed to a V and a couple W books. 

“Cyril...” Alois hesitated. “I hate to burst your bubble, here...”

Cyril shook his head. “I know there’s other letters. I’ll be able to fix those up.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. Normally, books are sorted by author names.” Alois let him know. 

Cyril paused and pursed his lips. He looked at his piles of books. 

“Oh yeah?” He eventually asked. “Which one’s that?”

Alois pointed it out for him. Cyril immediately began to try and sort those by himself. 

“Oh, Cyril!” Alois beamed, as if he had solved the secret of just about everything. “I have a grand idea.”

Cyril looked at him. “I don’t need help.”

“You should let me help.” Alois said at the same time. 

Cyril opened his mouth to protest again, but Alois spoke before Cyril could argue. 

“I’m going to help you. No backsies!” Alois grinned at him. “Here. I’ll tell you the letter, and you put them in piles based on what I tell you.”

Cyril floundered for words for a few moments, before finally giving up. “Fine. But you can’t do this again, ok?”

Alois nodded. “Right, I won’t sort the library with you again!”

“That’s not what I meant.” Cyril said. 

Alois pointedly ignored him and began to sort through the books. He knew that saying “no backsies” was going to work. That always worked with his daughter. 

Alois was careful when he handed books to Cyril, making sure to say the letters clearly. The boy looked tired to him, and Alois knew it was easy to mess up due to exhaustion. 

Eventually, after the silence became too much for the knight, he began to ask questions. “So! Cyril, do you have any hobbies?”

Cyril shrugged. “I dunno. I like practicing with Lady Shamir, sometimes.”

“Have you ever fished?” Alois asked, handing Cyril a book. 

Cyril sorted it properly. “Nope. Enough people fish, so there’s no reason for me to.”

“You could do it for fun!” Alois argued. 

“No thanks. I’ve seen you try, and you never get any. I wouldn’t want to waste my time on something I couldn’t do.” Cyril shrugged. 

Alois huffed. His spirits were quickly lifted with the next book. “Ah! This one is about old coins. I’ll have to borrow it.” He set it aside. 

“You like old coins?” Cyril frowned. 

Alois nodded. “Yes, indeed! Collecting those is another one of my hobbies.”

Cyril shrugged. “Seems kinda boring.”

With those lines, he accidentally led Alois on a tangent about the beauties of coin collecting. Despite all the words being said amongst the books being handed over, Cyril was managing to sort them all properly. 

Eventually, Alois managed to pause his long rant. “So, you’re not an avid reader?” His tone was eager. He obviously had a joke in mind. 

Cyril sighed softly. He thought about not saying anything, but he glanced over at Alois and saw his wide grin. “...No. Not really.”

“Then we’re two sides of the same coin!” Alois guffawed. 

Cyril found himself actually smiling. The joke wasn’t really that good. However, for once he felt like he was being infected by Alois’s enthusiasm.

Once a good number of shelves had been sorted, Cyril sat down. Alois looked at him curiously. 

“Cyril? Are you alright?” The bearded man questioned. 

Cyril nodded. “Yeah.“

Alois crossed his arms. “Hm. Maybe we should turn in for the night, and continue tomorrow.”

Cyril looked at him. “Really? But—“

“Ah, ah! No buts!” Alois waggled his finger. 

Cyril sighed. There really was no winning against him. 

“Fine.” Cyril relented and stood up. “But I’m gonna sort them whenever I want. If you’re not ready when I’m ready, then I’ll start alone.”

Alois beamed and patted Cyril’s back again. “Not a problem! I’ll be standing by!”

With those words, he made sure that he stood right by Cyril’s side. Cyril just blinked at Alois as he tittered. 

“Uh. Ok.” Cyril scratched his head. “Night, Alois.”

“Goodnight, Cyril!” Alois beamed. 

Cyril started out. Just before he was out of the library, he turned to look at Alois. “Oh, and?” He said. 

Alois looked at him. “Yes, Cyril?”

“Maybe next Sunday we can fish.”

Alois’s features lit up. “Yes! Yes! That’ll be wonderful. Oh, you won’t regret this, Cyril!”

Cyril just nodded, waving one more time before walking out. 

Alois smiled to himself, then spent the next few hours finishing sorting the books by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, throwing this at your feet: I should’ve written Alois and Cyril supports Alois is a good father  
> Also I’m thinking about making this a series that I’ll add onto when I can’t sleep (which is always)  
> My Twitter is: @pangrym !


End file.
